


Heart Under Wraps

by ShyDaredevil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDaredevil/pseuds/ShyDaredevil
Summary: After an extended stay in the US, Yagi Toshinori returns to Japan with the intent of becoming the country's number one hero. As he's climbing the ranks, he meets a mysterious and peculiar hero who piques his interest.Aizawa Shouta isn't interested in relationships, and certainly not with a man with as much notoriety as All Might, but he just can't seem to keep the hero out of his head.A love story between an unlikely pair.*this is set in a crossover universe between the mcu and the mha universes*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -this takes place in a crossover universe but the plot isn't necessarily about the crossover. Crossover characters will show up and interact but the whole story is mostly about Shouta/Toshinori.

It was raining when they met. The kind of rain that makes it just a bit harder to see what’s around you. 

 

Yagi Toshinori had only recently returned from his extended stay in America. Originally going over to study at University, he had always admired the country and the heroes that resided there. He quickly found himself swept up in all the things he found he liked about the country. The city he was living in, New York, was big and bustling. It filled Toshi with excitement. The crime was almost never ending and he felt as if he was always fighting, every second of everyday. This was good for the young, red blooded hero. But what Toshi liked most about the country, was the hero he was partnering with, Dave Shield. 

Working with Dave Shield for so long was never in his plans. He was originally paired with the man for training during university, only to find out that they worked well together. So, after graduating they teamed up as an official hero duo. 

 

During their time together, he realized there was so much about the man that he admired. He had an air of confidence to him that Toshinori just couldn’t resist. He was so strong and brave and overwhelmingly handsome. He was also everything Toshi thought a hero should be; like he had jumped straight out of Toshi’s childhood comics. He was almost unreal. Spending time with Dave was like a dream come true, and fighting by his side was even better. And one hot summer day, as they sped through the streets in Dave’s red sports car, their hair whipping around them and the radio playing maybe a little too loud, Toshi realized that he had fallen for the man. 

 

Confessing to him had been one of the hardest things Toshi thought he would ever do. It was a rare quiet night for them, and as they looked over the city that they both loved dearly, he admitted to Dave that he had deep feelings for him. Dave stunned him into a rare silence when he admitted to liking him as well. They kissed for the first time there on the roof tops and Toshi felt like he was flying. 

 

They’re relationship was a passionate one. Fighting side by side, only to go home afterward and release the excess adrenaline they had with each other. Two toned and large bodies pressed so closely together that Toshi felt like they might melt into one another. And while there were times when they fought, Dave was stubborn as an ox and had a bit of a hot head, there were also times when Toshi lied in bed with the man, and his original goals of being the symbol of peace were temporarily forgotten. 

 

Instead he wished for his time here to never end. He wished that maybe they could stay this way forever.. young, heroic and in love. They could be a team, side by side in all things. Two pillars of hope and justice standing strong thanks to the help of each other. Toshi didn’t like to admit it, but in those days when he was with Dave, he lost himself. He ceased to be just himself. With Dave, he was no longer just All Might, no longer just Yagi Toshinori and instead he was one half of a greater whole, someone who could not survive without the other. 

 

In those days he felt invincible, like nothing could touch him or his lover. But it wasn’t meant to last. 

 

A few years into their partnership, Dave got a big promotion within the agency they were working for, and needed to move to Washington D.C. He took it as an opportunity to admit to Toshinori that, he was no longer in love with the man. That he had felt that way for some time now and that he had been waiting for the right moment to end things between them. 

 

And of course, Toshi was heartbroken. Who wouldn’t be? The beautiful, and golden man, Dave Shield, had left him. The man he had all but abandoned everything for no longer wished to be by his side. He had left him alone in a country that he now found himself slowly falling out of love with. Fighting crime here, living here, it no longer held the appeal it once had. New York now felt too big, too different from the place he grew up in. The language now felt too hard to speak and the culture too harsh to tolerate anymore. Without Dave, America no longer felt like home. So, he left. 

 

Toshi headed back to Japan. And on his plane ride home he wrestled with his thoughts. Now, no longer swept up in the whirlwind that was his relationship with Dave, he saw things clearly once again. He remembered his ultimate dream to become the symbol of peace that the world needed. He remembered his origin, growing up quirkless and working so hard to gain the strength he had now. _How could I lose sight of all this? How could I be so blind?_ He remembered Nana and all she had taught him. And while his heart was still heavy, he now had found new determination. So, through the pain, he smiled. 

 

He debuted himself as All Might to Japan with just as much theatrics and fanfare as he always seemed to stir up. Climbing out of the rubble, laughing and smiling. Telling all that could hear that they had nothing to fear, he was there. The media latched onto him immediately. They loved his large stature. His booming voice. The way he seemed to never back down, no matter the danger. But most of all, they loved the true and pure heroic spirit that lay within him. His need to do good. His selfless nature that oozed out of his every pore. He was their hero. He would be there for them. All Might was exactly what they needed. 

 

After that first incident he climbed the ranks rather quickly, heartbreak shoved deep inside of himself. Not forgotten, but no longer lingering in the forefront of his mind. He had his goals. He decided that he didn’t need love. It had only brought him heartbreak as it clouded his mind and made him forget everything. Sure, he had friends, plenty of them being the kind-hearted man he was. He still had friends in America even, the country that now felt so spoiled for him, but love he decided, was something he was better off without. 

 

And maybe he could be happy this way. Sure, he’d be alone, but putting his soul focus into heroics certainly made him forget the loneliness that still ached inside him from time to time. But he had the adoration of his ever growing fanbase. He had the praise of his peers and the acclaim of the local authorities and government. What more could he possibly need? 

 

So, this is where he found himself, cold and wet, fighting thugs in the rain. 

 

This particular villain had a rather annoying quirk, shooting his nails out like darts. They barely penetrated Toshi’s thick skin, but it still stung a bit and it was rather obnoxious, especially with his limited visibility making it a bit harder to dodge. 

 

“Take this hero trash!” 

 

The villain shouted as he took a big swing, aiming to shoot more of his nails. He sliced through the air with more determination then he showed before. Toshi braced himself for impact but surprisingly, it never came. 

 

Toshi looked at the villain, surprised to see that he too looked stunned, confused as to why his quirk suddenly wasn’t working. The villain looked over his giant foe’s shoulders, eyes landing on something behind All Might, who turned to see as well. 

 

There, behind them, through the dark of the night and the sheets of rain that fell, all that could be seen were two eyes glowing bright red like glaring beacons. Footsteps approached them, slowly and calculated. Suddenly the whipping of something could be heard through the air. Villains all around him groaned and Toshi could hear them struggle against something. 

 

A man came into view then. His dark hair whipped up around his face, as if it wasn’t affected by gravity or even the weather around them, showing off one of the most beautiful faces Toshi had ever seen; slender and pale with a shadow of facial hair adorning his chin and cheeks. His expression was completely blank, if not a bit annoyed, and he rolled his eyes and groaned as the scarf that Toshi could now tell the man was wearing came whipping past him. 

 

Toshi dodged it easily, but then again, it wasn’t being aimed at him. The nail villain was quickly tangled within the weapon and he groaned in frustration. As he took in his surroundings once more, Toshi noticed that.. in fact ALL of the villains were captured in the scarf this man wielded. 

 

“You just gonna stand there all night or are you gonna help me finish these guys off?” 

 

His tone was sharp and harsh, accusing in a way that took Toshi off guard. Coming back to reality, Toshi once again sprang into action. Together the two heroes apprehended the remaining villains, and as they fought Toshi was struck by the other hero’s skills in combat. It was not often that he was so impressed, but this other man’s movements were so fluid; so precise and quick, and he was, if Toshi were being honest, gorgeous. He had clearly trained himself rigorously to become such a skilled fighter. The way he maneuvered his scarf was what impressed Toshi the most. The hero had such control over the weapon it was astounding. _He can move that thing with such ease._ Toshi thought. _Must be his quirk._

 

After the fight they stood in silence, waiting for the authorities to arrive. He took a few steps back when they did come, letting them arrest the criminals. And as they did their work, a small crowd of journalists were quickly gathering. Toshi turned to congratulate the hero who assisted him, expecting the man to also be waiting to address the media, only to see the man making a hasty retreat. 

 

Without even thinking, Toshi followed the man, calling out to him loud enough to be heard over the rain that continued to fall. 

 

“Wait.” The man turned, his face looking even more annoyed than before. 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

Toshi was once again taken aback. _What a rude remark._

 

“Um… Aren’t you going to wait to talk to the press?” 

 

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes and continued to retreat. Not wanting the other to leave, Toshi called out again, making the other stop once more. 

 

“I… I um, just wanted to thank you, for assisting me.” _What was wrong with me? I’ve never had this much trouble talking to others, not even Dave._ He quickly gathered himself again, giving off his usual air of confidence. 

 

“I mean, I think I had it under control, but that guy’s quirk was really starting to get on my nerves.” Toshi remembered how the villain stopped shooting his nails, giving him the slight break he needed to gain the upper hand in the fight. 

 

“How’d you do it anyway? How’d you get him to stop using it?” 

 

Eyes rolled again, something Toshi was quickly becoming familiar with, “That’s my quirk. Erasure. If I’m looking at them, I can stop their quirk for a time.” His voice was uninterested. His quirk, of course, that made the most sense. _Come on Toshi get it together_

 

“Oh! Heh, with the way you maneuver that weapon of yours I would have thought that was your quirk. You really are very skilled with it.” Toshi felt his face heat as he gave the compliment. 

 

“Right,” An awkward silence that fell between them “Well thanks I guess.” And with that he turned to leave. 

 

“Wait” Toshi once again stopped the man. _What am I doing?_

 

“I’m All Might, by the way. Thank you again.” He held his hand out for a shake. 

 

The dark-haired man looked down at his hand then back up at Toshi’s face. With an annoyed huff he took the other’s hand and shook 

 

“Eraserhead.” was all he gave as a response. 

 

“Eraserhead huh?” Kinda a weird name but oh well. 

 

“Well, I hope to see you around then, Eraserhead!” Toshi flashed one of his signature smiles, hoping to charm the man a little. 

 

“Yeah, whatever.” With a shrug of his shoulders, he turned away and began heading back into the night where he had originally come from. 

 

Toshi was slightly shocked. He could normally charm anyone with his smiles and his kind words. 

 

 _What is up with this guy?_

 

He stood there, running the event through his mind once again. Thinking of the hero’s beautiful face, his flowing dark hair, his annoyed looks that Toshi decided were actually adorable. _Why doesn’t he stay? Doesn’t he want to be recognized for his hard work? Isn’t that what all heroes want?_

 

Whatever the case, Toshi decided he had to meet this man again. He just had to. 

 

“All Might! All Might!” 

 

The crowd that was small when he last saw it had gotten much larger while he was occupied. Toshi shook his head, stood up straight and prepared himself to meet with the press and the public. He gave a brief interview and smiled widely when they took his picture next to the captured villains; giving him all the credit for their capture. But something didn’t sit right with him. Eraserhead had done half the work, yet he wasn’t here to accept any of the praise. Toshi made sure to tell the press that he was assisted by another hero, but with the other nowhere to be found, the comment went unheard. 

 

The more Toshi thought about it, the more determined he became to meet the mysterious man again. _How hard can it be? We’re both heroes after all. We’re bound to run into each other again._

 

~ 

As luck would have it, they did end up running into each other. Over, and over again. For weeks it seemed like the mysterious hero Eraserhead would swoop in at the last second and assist All Might. It became almost routine, like a well-choreographed dance that they did every night. All Might would come in first and do the majority of the physical fighting and Eraserhead would follow to capture and detain the villains. 

 

He never stayed though. He always left before anyone could catch him at the scene. Once, Toshi asked him about it, barely catching the hero before he made his exit. 

 

“You did great work again, Eraser! Why don’t you stay and talk to the news? Let them know who really captured all these villains?” 

 

Toshi was gifted one of Eraser’s signature eye rolls in response. “I couldn't care less about what the media thinks of me. I’m not in it for fame. I’m just trying to help people.” 

 

This was surprising to Toshi. Sure, a hero not caring about the media wasn’t exactly unheard of, but Eraserhead was just such a good hero, how could he not want credit for his work? 

 

Toshi must have been staring because after a few seconds of silence Eraserhead huffed. 

 

“What? That concept too hard for a meathead like you to understand? Heroes like you are all the same. You do it for the praise and the money, and the notoriety. You don’t even remember what being a hero is actually about!” 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

His tone was harsh and it stung Toshi a bit, to hear this man accusing him of these things without even knowing him. He was probably showing his confusion on his face because Eraserhead got even more heated. 

 

“You’ve only been back in Japan for what? A year? And you’re already the number 5 hero. You’ve been playing the crowds taking every advantage you can get to get ahead. How else could you have risen the ranks so fast. It’s villainous to game the system for your own gain. Heroes like you make me sick.” 

 

 _Ouch that hurt._ Suddenly, Toshi was angry, but he really didn’t want to get into a fight in front of the public, so he swallowed his growing frustration and took a deep breath before responding. 

 

“Is that what you think of me then? That I’m just some lug who does this for attention? If that’s how you feel, then I guess there’s no changing your mind. See you around, Eraserhead.” He said it as nicely as he could muster 

 

It was Toshi’s turn to walk away, leaving the eraser hero behind him. His head was reeling. He felt like he was almost swimming in anger. 

 

 _Who does this guy think he is?_

~ 

 

Over the next week Toshinori couldn’t seem to let it go. What Eraserhead had said to him was playing over in his mind. It was practically all he could think about. It was almost distracting how often it came to mind. 

 

 _Villainous? Me? I’ve been nothing but nice to that guy and he had the nerve to call me villainous?_

 

As he was preparing his meals for the week, Toshi continued to stew on it. 

 

 _Am I really a bad guy? Sure, I do interviews and allow myself to be photographed, but that’s just how it has to be. You can’t become the number one hero without interacting with the press after all…..OUCH!!!_

 

Looking down at the source of the pain, Toshinori realized he had cut his finger. He was so caught up in his thought that he hadn’t been paying much attention to what he was doing. _Damn._

 

He ran to the bathroom and began cleaning his cut. 

 

 _I wonder if Eraserhead has someone who take care of him when he gets hurt?_

 

 _Wait, what?_ Why would he care if someone was looking after Eraserhead? He doesn’t even like the guy! 

 

Well, maybe that wasn’t true. He had liked the other hero fine until their little argument. In fact, he really admired him. He was an incredibly skilled fighter and always seemed to show up just when Toshi needed back up. 

 

 _Plus he’s absolutely stunning…. Oh god. Do I have a crush on Eraserhead?_

 

This was not good. Not at all. The last time he was romantically involved with anyone had been Dave, and that hadn’t exactly worked out. What if he got distracted again? Could he even be in a relationship without losing sight of his goal? 

 

 _Ugh this is hopeless. I’m thinking in circles. I need to make a call._

 

Picking up his phone, he quickly checked the time before dialing. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up 

 

“Hello? Toshinori?” 

 

“Hey, Steve! I didn’t wake you, did I? 

 

“No, not at all. I was just up in my studio. How can I help you?” 

 

“Oh, sorry if I’m interrupting. I can call you back if you’d prefer.” 

 

“No, no! I don’t mind taking a break, what can I do for you? Is everything okay over there?” 

 

“Yes, it’s been going great! I’m actually the number 5 hero already! I thought it would take a lot longer actually, but it’s been less than a year and I’m already highly ranked! But that’s not what I wanted to talk about, I actually need advice, um…. Romantic advice.” 

 

“Congrats on your ranking, but Toshi, you know I’m no good at romance. I mean, I married the first guy I ever dated.” 

 

“I know, I know, it’s just… You see there’s this hero, and he always shows up during my fights to help me out, but he never stays to talk to anyone afterwards. So, I asked him why he leaves and he just sort of.. Started yelling? He claimed my attitude was villainous and it was all very upsetting.” 

 

“And you need romance advice? It seems to me that the guy needs a good kick in the rear.” 

 

“Well, that’s the thing, before the argument, I was really starting to like the guy. He’s actually really great. He doesn’t have a physical quirk and he’s not exactly huge either, but he has this weapon that he uses with such precision and he’s such a good fighter, and his hair is so pretty and he needs to shave, but it’s kinda adorable and,,,” 

 

“Wait wait wait, So other than this argument you had, you really seem to like the guy? So, what’s the problem here?” 

 

“Well, he doesn’t seem to like me very much.” 

 

“But he keeps coming to assist you, so he must like you a little.” 

 

“Maybe, but, it’s just, you remember how it was when I lived over there right? When I was with Dave. All my plans were thrown out the window and I completely lost sight of what I was aiming for. I can’t do that again, Steve.” 

 

“Oh, I see. Well, Toshi, I don’t think you deserve to be alone. Whether it’s with this guy you’re going on about or with anyone else, I think as long as you’re very upfront about your heroing coming first it could work out. That’s the understanding Tony and I have. I know that his work as Iron Man comes first and that he would never give it up for anything and he knows that I feel the same way about Captain America. I think if you just communicate it can work out.” 

 

“That’s actually great advice, Steve. Thank you. So, should I ask him out?” 

 

“Who?.. The guy who yelled at you? Well, I guess you’ve done more dangerous things. The worst that can happen is he says no. So, if you really like him, I think you should go for it!” 

 

“Thanks so much, Steve. I’ll let you get back to your project now.” 

 

“No problem, Toshi. And hey, don’t be a stranger, maybe call a little more often. We all miss you over here.” 

 

They said their goodbyes and ended the call. Toshi finished up dressing his cut finger and went back to his meal prep. 

 

 _He’s right? What’s the worst that could happen?_

 

~ 

 

He was cursed. He had to be. After all that thinking and doubting himself, Toshi had finally decided to ask Eraserhead on a date. The next time they ran into each other he would do it. But fate was not on his side this time. It had been at least two weeks since he had even seen the other hero. _This is really starting to piss me off._

 

He focused himself as he delivered another large blow to the villain he was fighting. This one was kinda creepy. He was pretty strong and had a clown aesthetic. Unsettling. 

 

Toshi reeled back to deliver another punch, only for the villain to be tangled up in a familiar capture weapon. _There he is!_

 

Eraserhead jumped from the fire escape above him. His hair was flying wildly around his face and even with the goggles on, Toshi could tell he looked annoyed. They fell into their little routine together and apprehended the villain quickly. After gathering up his weapon, Eraserhead seemed ready to leave, but before he could get away, Toshi reached out and put a hand on his shoulder as gently as he could. 

 

“Um, Eraserhead?” 

 

“What?” Eraser jerked his shoulder out of Toshi’s grip. 

 

“Well, it’s just nice to see again. It’s been awhile hasn’t it?” 

 

“I guess? Look I have some other places to patrol tonight so whatever you’ve got to say please make it quick.” 

 

“Oh! Right. Well… I was just wondering, maybe, when we’re not working, we could grab a drink together? You know. Like a date?” 

 

Toshi looked into Eraser’s eyes then, trying to read him. He was as stone faced as ever and the silence between them was deafening. 

 

“No.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to update. I have serious writing anxiety and just couldn't seem to finish this chapter. Hopefully I did all the formatting right and there aren't too many grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> If You are interested in Betaing this work or if you'd just like to follow me you can find me at shy-daredevil on tumblr! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!

_The old building Shouta found himself in was very familiar, yet he couldn’t remember being in any place quite like it. He approached the sliding paper doors slowly, unsure of what he would find behind them. Upon entering he sees a very large, male figure with his back toward him._

_Shouta reaches out and places his hand on the man’s shoulder. He turns in response and is instantly recognizable. All Might. Without hesitation Shouta kisses him passionately, as if they've done this a hundred times before. All Might responds in kind, kissing back with fervor._

_Shouta brings his hand up to tangle into All Might’s yellow hair and receives a low moan for his efforts. Large arms wrap themselves around his waist, one holding him close and the other moving up to sprawl in between his shoulder blades._

_All at once their clothes disappear, leaving them exposed to one another. Shouta breaks their heated kissing in order to take in what’s in front of him. All Might’s eyes are piercing, almost glowing they are such a vibrant blue. Shouta looks down to see All Mights cock, hard and red, leaking precum. He reaches down and grabs both of them in his hand as best he can, stroking them together._

_All Might moans so loud and the sound goes straight to Shouta’s gut, turning him on even more. A larger hand joins his, All Might’s hand, and they stroke each other together. Shouta finds himself unable to hold back and lets out a breathe he didn’t realize he was holding. He breathes in again but it comes as heated gasps._

_He’s close now, and he lets his partner know with a desperate whine. He looks up to see All Might’s eyes still looking directly at him._

_“Shouta…”_  
~

He jolts himself awake, breathing heavy and covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

Just a dream. It was all just a dream. _Why the hell would I be dreaming about All Might? Why am I having a ** _sex_** dream about All Might?_

Shouta tries not to think about it too hard as he runs his hand through his sleep mussed hair, pulling at a few tangles. He swings his legs over the side of the bed, only to notice that he’s still hard. He groans, more in frustration than arousal before making his way to his bathroom down the hall. 

Making quick work of stripping his clothes and turning on the shower, stepping in under the warm water and feeling his muscles relax. He’s still hard, so before he washes himself he reaches down and takes his own cock in his hand. 

He lets out a low moan and let his mind wander as he strokes himself. He remembers his dream, All Might’s strong arms around him, his blue eyes practically boring holes through him. The memory turns him on even more, and he has to bite his bottom lip in order to keep himself from getting too loud and alerting his roommates to what he’s doing.

He cums hard, bracing himself against the porcelain wall of the shower. Shouta struggles to catch his breath as the steam of the hot water surrounds him. He tries not to think too hard about the fantasy that brought him to completion. After all, he despises All Might.. right? 

“Hey Shouta, you aren’t masturbating in there are you?”

The loud knocking on the door and the sound of Hizashi hollering at him bring him out of his wandering thoughts. 

“It’s none of your business what I do in the shower, Hizashi.” he answers back before beginning his regular hygiene routine. 

“Just checking on you buddy, you’ve been in there an awful long time.”

Even though he knows Hizashi can’t see him, Shouta rolls his eyes in response, and continues his shower, making quick work of cleaning himself, stepping out and dressing. Large, comfy sweatpants and an oversized UA shirt are his outfit of choice for the day, as he isn’t really feeling up to fussing with anything more than this.

He shuffles toward the kitchen, checking the time as he enters. He groans in distaste. _3:09 pm UGH I have work at 7, guess I should have gotten to bed earlier. Oh well, too late now._

“Did you have a nice shower, Shouta?” Nemuri practically purrs at him from the living room, Hizashi is draped over her in a way that should be lewd but at this point, it’s normal for him to see them interact this way. 

Sometimes, Shouta can’t remember why he lives with the couple. They can’t seem to help themselves when it comes to teasing him. He checks the fridge and remembers at least one benefit to having roommates; leftovers. Shouta himself can’t cook, so having two roommates who seem to enjoy it helps with keeping his belly and wallet a bit fuller, otherwise he’d have to rely on take out and convenience store food.

Shouta sits on one of the bar stools in front of their breakfast bar and eats his meal, thinking again about his dream of All Might. _That guy is such a pest, always boasting about his achievements and taking any interview he can get. Can’t go one day without seeing his mug on the tv or an ad. God, and I can’t seem to avoid him either. He always shows up on my patrol routes. And where does he get off asking me on a date, huh? I mean sure, he’s extremely handsome, and tall, and muscular, and maybe he’s exactly my type but I’d never date a guy like that right? Right…?_

Shouta must have been staring a bit too hard at the wall in front of him because suddenly Hizashi was in front of him.

“You alright buddy? You seem awfully deep in thought?” 

“Yes, I’m fine, just thinking about something that happened to me recently, that's all?”

“What could have possibly happened that has you this distracted? Did you get caught by the paparazzi again? I know how much you hate that.” Hizashi pounders out loud now, almost ignoring Shouta completely

“I bet he got hit on by one of those creepy fangirls again,” Nemuri chime in, “They never seem to take the hint when you tell them you're batting for the other team.”

“You’re both wrong.” Shouta answers “It was neither of those things.”

“Come on man, what’s wrong? We’re your friends, you can tell us!” Hizashi is in his face now, giving him pathetically comical puppy eyes.

“Unless it’s something dirty! Oh!!! I bet he hooked up with Vlad again. Shouta I’ve told you, you really need to stop leading him on like that.” Nemuri chide him playfully. Shouta rolls his eyes at her suggestion. Sure, he had hooked up with Vlad King a couple times in the past few years after they graduated, but he wouldn’t exactly call it ‘leading him on’. Vlad seemed to be just as detached as Shouta was when they met up, and he never even suggested that there were any romantic feelings between them.

“Would you two drop it? It’s really nothing.”

“If it were really nothing you wouldn’t be ignoring my darling Nemuri’s AMAZING leftovers, in favor of staring at the wall.” 

Shouta was losing patience now, he knew the only way to get these two off his back was to come clean. 

“Fine. I had a weird dream okay? And i can’t seem to stop thinking about it.”

“Nightmares? Are you alright Shouta? Do you need to go to the counselor at the agency?” Nemuri looked very concerned now, obviously worried about her friends mental well being. 

“No, no. It’s nothing like that,” Shouta eased her worry, “It wasn’t a bad dream.”

“Then it must have been a very good dream, huh Shouta?” Hizashi was giving him ‘bedroom eyes’ Shouta had had enough of these two teasing him, he gave in. 

“It was a dream about All Might okay? I had a weird dream about All Might and I can’t figure out why or stop thinking about him and it’s driving me crazy alright?”

A heavy silence fell between them all. Nemuri and Hizashi looked at Shouta, eyes wide with surprise and curiosity, then at each other before breaking out in peels of laughter. 

“What are you two laughing about?” Shouta almost had to shout over their howling laughter. Nemuri caught her breath first.

“It’s just, All Might? Really? That’s the last person I’d imagine you dreaming about? What brought this on?”

Shouta shrugged. “He asked me out about a month or so ago. That’s probably it.”

Nemuri was out of her seat now, joining Hizashi in Shouta’s personal space.

“He asked you out?” Hizashi practically screams in his friend’s face. Thankfully he didn't activate he quirk. “What did you say?”

“No, obviously”

“Let me get this straight. All Might, the All Might, asked you out, and you said No?” Nemuri looked at him quizzically. “Shouta, why? He’s exactly your type. Tall, muscles, hung like a horse…”

“How do you know how big his penis is?” Shouta interrupts her.

“He’s like 7 feet tall, it’s not hard to figure out. But, you’re avoiding the question. Why did you say no?”

“Because I’m not interested in guys like him alright? He’s an egotistical, attention seeking, pretty boy, who will do anything to climb the ranks. You know I don’t approve of those sort of heroes. Why, I bet he even takes credit for all those villians I help him capture.”

“Are we talking about the same All Might?” Hizashi chimes in, “Have you ever watched any of his interviews? He’s super humble dude. Always going on about how a hero needs to put others needs before his own, and how a quirk doesn’t make the hero, it’s what you do with the quirk; that kind of thing. He’s really nothing like you think he is Shouta.”

“Yeah Shouta. You’ve got it all wrong. I’ve seen his interviews after all the fights you help him with,” Nemuri adds, “And he credits someone else helping him every time. He never says your name, obviously, must be protecting your privacy, but he never out right takes credit for your work.”

This surprises Shouta. All this time he assumed All Might was just like other heroes, but could he be wrong? 

“Here I’ll show you.” Hizashi pulls out his phone and brings up a video. Shouta recognizes the area their filming in immediately. He had assisted All Might yet again in the exact same location just the other night. All Might is speaking with a local news station, his ever present, bright smile lighting up his face. He explains to the reporter what happened, fighting the minor villain and goes on to explain that he did, indeed, had help capturing him. Of course, without another hero around to attribute the assist to, the media brushes past this fact. But Shouta doesn’t miss it, not at all. He’s surprised to find he’s actually touched. _He actually credits me? Huh, that’s actually quite sweet. And look at that smile. A guy could get used to looking at a face like that. Maybe rejecting him was a mistake._

“Yo, Shouta” Hizashi snapped in front of his face, he must have been lost in thought again. “Why are you hung up on this man?”

“Seriously, it’s not a hard problem to fix” Nemuri chides. “If you’re thinking about him this much, well, next time you see him just ask him out. No sense in stewing about it.”

“Besides if it works out maybe you can finally move out, and Nemuri and I can start fucking on the couch again.” Hizashi earns himself a swift slap on the arm for that comment. He retaliates by kissing along her neck and grabbing a handful of her ass, indicating that he’s grown bored of this conversation and has moved on to something he deems more fun.

“Alright you two, I get it.” Shouta gets up and leaves his roommates to their own devices. 

_Maybe Nemuri has a point. Next time I see All Might, maybe I will ask him out._

~

Of course, the one night he actually wants to run into All Might, he’s nowhere to be found. The night had actually been unusually quiet. No bank heists, no muggings, not even a single jaywalker. It was getting close to the end of his shift, 2:00 am, and Shouta had all but given up on finding anyone, let alone All Might. He walked back to the agency at a leisurely pace, lost in thought once again.

_What would it be like to date All Might anyway? Could I even handle it? He’s almost always in the news or being talked about online? Am I ready to be attached to someone like that? To let me image get so public? Maybe it would be worth it? I mean, I watched those videos, all those interviews. He seems really sweet and a genuinely good person. Would the pros outweigh the cons?_

Shouta typically tries to stay very alert on his patrols, but with the night being so quiet and his thoughts filled with All Might, he must have accidently let his guard down. He absolutely doesn’t see the small group of villains sneak up behind him until it’s too late. 

SWOOSH

Suddenly his feet are swept out from under him and he’s face first in the pavement. His palms sting from scrapes and now his capture weapon is bunched up around his face in a way that impairs his vision. Shouta tries to look around and see what he’s dealing with, only to get a boot to the back of the head, pinning him back down to the ground.

“Well, well, if it isn’t ol’ Eraserhead? What’s gotten into you tonight? You’re normally a lot harder to surprise.” Shouta catches a glimpse of the speaker now, he looks vaguely familiar, but Shouta can’t place him. As he leans down to make eye contact with the hero he smiles wide, satisfied somehow. “What don’t recognize me? Really? You only tied me up and sent me off to prison.” Oh, so Shouta must have fought this guy once before, he rolls his eyes. “Geeze, the nerve of this guy. Oh well. We’re still gonna beat the shit out of you. Ready boys?”

Shouta struggles to get up from under the villains foot but, they really have him pinned good. He hears footsteps heading toward him and guesses there’s probably four or five other guys. He’s kinda screwed. Even if he could get up, six against one is a bit uneven, plus they have close range weapons on them from what he can tell. One has a bat or sure, he can hear the rattle of chains. This really isn’t going to go well for him. 

Shouta can take a beating though. He learned he had to if he was going to fight against anyone with any type of physical quirk. So, he closes his eyes and braces himself for impact. 

All of a sudden, however, the weight on the back of his head is gone, and the easily recognizable sounds of a fight break out just behind him. Taking his chance, Shouta gets up quickly to access the new situation. What he sees, is something he might never forget.

All Might is there, strong arms held over his head. All six of the villains have ganged up on him, and he’s taking them easily. Using the ones who have ahold of him as blunt objects to bat of the others. It’s astonishing. Shouta is frozen in sheer awe of the other hero. He feels a bit silly, not helping at all, but to see All Might in action like this, so close, it’s a sight to behold. 

All Might has four of the villains knocked out now, and the fifth is still conscious but unable to get up, having taken quite a hard punch to the gut. The last guy is locked in All Mights grasp, a Full Nelson, he’s struggling, but it’s a losing fight. All Might looks at Shouta now, blue eyes, shining and smile so wide. “You alright there Eraserhead?” 

Shouta’s mouth goes dry. He can’t seem to form any words, so he just nods, and he finds himself lost in thought once again as he admires the other hero’s physique.

_God, his body looks so much better in person than in my dream._

“Ehhh… Eraser...Would you mind helping me restrain these villains? It would seem I’m out of restraint tape.” 

Shouta must have been staring for a bit too long, because All Might is giving him a little wave as he calls out to him to get the other’s attention. Shouta nods instinctively and heads forward without much thought and quickly hands All Might his spare tape from his belt. Together they bind the villain’s hands and feet, just finishing up as the police arrive. 

As they are giving their statements, Shouta notices a small group of paparazzi beginning to gather. No doubt here to get the latest news on the rising hero All Might. Normally, this is when he would make his exit, but Shouta really needed to talk to All Might. He knew if he didn't, he might never have the nerve to again. It was the end of his shift now, so he had the time to hang around and wait. 

All Might gave a brief statement to the reporters and photographers, but clearly he was ready to leave as well. Once he was finished, All Might waved them off and turned to head back down the alley. He seemed very surprised to see Shouta waiting for him there. 

“Oh, Eraserhead. It’s nice to see you still around. Normally you leave by now.” He chuckles a bit and Shouta secretly admits to himself that he loves the sound of it. 

“Is there something you needed?” All Might looks suddenly very embarrassed, red creeping up his neck to flush his cheeks. “Is this about the last time we talked? I’m very sorry Eraser, asking you on a date like that was really inappropriate of me. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.” All Might gives Shouta a brief bow to accompany his apology and then quickly begins to make his leave.

Shouta stepped in front to block his path. He’s too nervous to look All Might in the eye so he opts to look over his shoulder at the street lamp as he speaks.

“It’s really fine All Might. I’ve actually been doing a lot of thinking about it and,” He rubs the back of his neck, and takes in a deep breathe.

_I can’t believe I’m going through with this. But, Nemuri with kill me if I don’t_

“I’ve reconsidered your offer and,” He looks all Might in the eyes now, sincere. “I would love to go on a date with you.”

It’s quiet between them for a few seconds. All that can be heard is the traffic of the street nearby and his own heavy breathing. And then, All Might smiles, and it’s different somehow from the wide grins he flashes for cameras. While this smile is big, it’s also very clearly genuine, the happiness is written all over his face and it makes Shouta’s heart skip a beat.

“Eraserhead I would love that!” All Might reaches into the pocket of his belt and grabs a small, All Might themed, pad and pen, he quickly writes something down and hands it to Shouta.

“Here, this is my phone number, please feel free to text or call me and let me know when you are available.” 

Shouta must have made a face of concern as he took the note, because All Might quickly adds,

“Don’t worry too much about my schedule. I will make time for you.” And he smiles that same sincere smile at Shouta once more.

“Thank you.” Shouta says lamely, but he finds himself smiling as well. A small thing but All Might seems to catch it nonetheless.

“I’m Aizawa, by the way. If we’re going to go on a date we should probably use each others actual names and not our hero names huh?”

All Might lets out a laugh, and maybe it’s his nerves or maybe he’s just that happy, because it’s much too loud to be a response to what Shouta just said. 

“Of course! My name is Yagi. I look forward to seeing you again, Aizawa.”

Shouta nods and All Might, No Yagi, waves as he turns and takes his leave.

Once he is out of Shouta’s line of site, he looks down at the slip of paper for the first time.

_Holy shit. I just got All Might's number._

~

Shouta can still barely believe he went through with it when he returns home. He finds himself standing outside the door to his apartment, unable to proceed inside. He's too distracted, still staring at the note All Might gave him. The themed paper would normally annoy Shouta, but now, knowing it was _Yagi_ who gave it to him, and it was _Yagi's_ number written on it, he didn't seem to mind the cheesy stationary. Taking a deep breathe, he gathered himself up and headed inside. 

Once he enters Shouta drops his keys in the bowl, an ugly handmade thing Hizashi made on one of his many dates with Nemuri, and pushed off his shoes. He stretches out his back, pushing himself until he hears the satisfying pop, before heading deeper into the living space. Shouta immediately sees his roommates asleep together on the couch. The tv is still in but the theme music is on loop. He assumes they had fallen asleep while watching a movie but then he notices their lack of clothing and realizes, they actually fell asleep after fucking. 

_Jeez start having sex on the couch again my ass. They clearly never stopped… I really need to get my own place._

He walks on well practiced feet to be as quiet as possible and makes his way to the kitchen. Nemuri has left out a plate of food for him, covered in tin foil and with heating instructions on a post it note on top. He tries his best to remain quiet but a microwave is only so soft, and as his food is heating, Shouta hears someone else enter the kitchen. Nemuri at least had the decency to put on underwear and Hizashi's shirt, she's rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and as she puts in her glasses she saddles up to Shouta. 

"So, how'd it go? Did you see All Might?"

Straight to the point, Nemuri always did have a one track mind. 

"Yes," Shouta was too tired to beat around the Bush "He gave me his phone number and asked me to contact him with my availability." He waves the note for Nemuri to see as evidence "But I'm not sure when I'll get the time off to actually see him. He said he'd adjust his schedule for me but, it seems impractical to ask him to do that," 

Nemuri reaches for the note and looks it over. She has no way of knowing if the number is real or not but she's curious nonetheless. 

"Well," she seems deep in thought but then again, it is nearing 4 in the morning. "Hizashi is going to see his family on Thursday, and you have a shift scheduled so I'll be home all by myself," she fake a pout and Shouta hopes this sentence is going where he thinks it's going. "So I could always, cover your shift that night so you can go on your date."

"You'd do that for me Nemuri?"

"Oh course Shouta," she's facing him now, and brings her hands up to cup his cheeks, the way a mother does to a child. "I love you, Hizashi does too. We want you to be happy and you haven't been in a relationship since high school. If this thing with All Might works out it could be really good for you. I mean, do you really want to live with us forever?"

Shouta has to laugh at that. No he really doesn't. He loves his friends and when they were first starting out as heroes, living together and splitting the rent just made sense. But now, Hizashi is getting more popular and his radio career is taking off. Nemuri is also doing well for herself, and Shouta, while he didn't make the kind of money the other two did, he had enough experience now that he at least wasn't paid a sidekick salary anymore. Their living arrangements were never meant to be permanent and he can tell his roommates want to go off on their own and live like a normal couple, without their weird best friend as a third wheel. Even if the date with All Might goes horribly, Shouta decides he should start looking into living more independently. 

The sound of another body entering the space breaks him out of his thoughts. Hizashi has stumbled in and is currently clinging to Nemuri for dear life. Shouta notices he doesn't have his hearing aids in, so he doesn't bother talking to him, just gives him a wave. Hizashi gives him smile before grabbing Nemuri's hand and leading her to their bedroom. 

Shouta eats his food quickly but stares at his phone the entire time, wondering if 4:30 am is too early in the morning to text. After stewing over it while he cleans his dishes, and puts on his sleepwear, and brushes his teeth, he finally decides, to heck with it and texts Yagi.

**From Aizawa: My schedule has just been cleared up for Thursday night. Dinner sound okay?**

He's surprised to get a message back almost right away

**From Yagi: Dinner on Thursday sounds perfect. I look forward to our date ~Aizawa~**

Shouta can't help but smile. The flourishing around his name in the text gives him butterflies in his stomach for some reason. It almost seems like Yagi is thrilled to even know his last name. He hasn't felt like this since...well he's never felt like this. Even when he was dating Vlad in high school he never felt this flustered 

What has gotten into me? Why am I acting this way over a silly date?

He tried not ignore the feeling as he sends Yagi his address. 

**From Yagi: Excellent. I'll pick you up at say 7?**

**From Aizawa: I'll be ready.**

**From Yagi: Goodnight Aizawa. See you soon**

Shouta decides not to respond and puts his phone on the charging pad face down. And though he'd never admit it to anyone, he goes to sleep incredibly happy.


End file.
